Destructiveness Leads to Disaster
by Kaitie McDonahue
Summary: Lucy's never been the golden child. She's rebellious, stubborn, nothing like her almost-minister father Percy wants her to be. When she gets kicked out & runs to France, can her old friend Tyler help her? Or has he wronged her too many times? Companion to Infinitely Less, Obviously More; Realizations of A Malfoy; You Jump, I Jump, Jack, and Can We Say Destiny?.
1. Chapter 1

_Destructiveness Leads to Disaster_

_Summary: Lucy's never been the golden child. She's rebellious, stubborn, nothing like her almost-minister father Percy wants her to be. When she gets kicked out & runs to France, can her old friend Tyler help her? Or has he wronged her too many times?_

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe this."<p>

Lucy cringed at her dad's voice, but she wouldn't let it show. She couldn't. She had to continue to be insolent, stubborn, indifferent. Otherwise it would hurt too much that she wasn't good enough for her parents.

Percy turned to look at his daughter from his seat at the kitchen table, where he was looking over her N.E.W.T. scores. The reason for what was soon to be a complete outburst.

"Four N.E.W.T.s?" he exclaimed. His left hand, clutching the paper with her results on it, was shaking and his face was steadily turning a dark shade of marroon. "Out of ten classes?"

Lucy bit her lip tightly. She wasn't going to cry. She refused to let her father think he'd won. Outwardly, she just shrugged.

"You can't do anything with four NEWTs!" he cried. "There's not a single job prospect for you! Not a single Outstanding, one Exceeds Expectations, and three Acceptables! You'll not be accepted into any program, no one will hire you." Percy slammed the NEWT score report down on the wooden kitchen table and stood up. Lucy saw her mother cowering in the doorway into the living room from the kitchen. Molly hovered slightly behind her, watching her younger sister with anxious eyes.

"I'll just nanny. Or be a waitress. Maybe a maid. People always need more of them," Lucy said, keeping the mask of indifference upon her face. What Lucy really wanted to point out was that of course she didn't do great, the only thing she was really good at was languages and there were no NEWTs for French, Spanish, Italian, Arabic, Gaelic, Marathi, and Russian, now were there? Not to mention the fact that she hadn't studied for the tests whatsoever. While every other seventh year had been completely frenzied and, sometimes, catatonic in their studying, Lucy had spent pleasant days sunbathing by the lake. She didn't care about grades, and wasn't going to pretend she did. Being naturally smart couldn't have helped her in NEWTs if she didn't study at all.

Behind Percy's flaming face and the steam rising out of his ears, Lucy saw Audrey wince and Molly clap a hand over her mouth. If there was one thing Percy didn't like, it was talking about settling for any kind of job when you could have more. And since he was well on the path to becoming minister, Lucy's settling would hurt him, as her rebellion had and would continue to do.

Molly had begun to settle down, only going out once a week or so, not even that. She didn't make a show, especially in the two years she'd been out of Hogwarts, and she hadn't done anything awful or wild in her last year, either. Lucy hadn't even come close to settling down. She was still rebelling with all her might, except she seemed to be the only one to know that she wasn't rebelling, this was just who she was.

She didn't care very much about school or grades. She liked to party; she liked to cause mischief. Sometimes she liked to be the center of attention, even if it wasn't for good reasons, but it was better than just being recognized for being Percy Weasley's daughter, a Weasley, niece of countless people with Orders of Merlin, insert class of your choice.

She hated it. No one else had a famous family. Not really. Sure, other people were famous, like Bobby Wood's dad, but for stuff like playing professional Quidditch. Not for saving the world. It was a burden to have to try to be perfect all the time. So Lucy had decided around fourth year that she just wouldn't try anymore. Only the younger kids seemed to have escaped the burden, anyway. Rose, Al, Hugo, James, Lily, Louis, Fred, Roxy – they were all perfect. The older kids were the ones who were the most messed up, except for Victoire. Victoire was perfect, of course. Molly used to be messed up, but she wasn't anymore. It seemed like she and Dominique were the only ones left. And wasn't Lucy paying for it.

"No," Percy practically growled. "You have no ambition, no drive. No foresight, no common sense. Your decisions show you lack integrity, as if everything else wasn't enough. These qualities are necessary in any person, especially one so particularly affiliated with prominent politicians, especially for the daughter of a Ministerial candidate. You will either go back to Hogwarts and retake your seventh year, or you will have tutors. You shall retake your NEWTs and you will earn at least eight NEWTs and get a good job with the ability to rise in the ranks. You will get your life back on track.

"There will be no more ridiculous behavior," Percy continued. "You will accompany your mother, your sister, and I to Ministry events, you will not dress _scandalously_," his distaste of his daughter's attire was evident in his twist of the word. He eyed her cutoff shorts and bare midriff with obvious disdain before closing his eyes to rid himself of the picture of his youngest daughter looking like, in his opinion, a harlot.

"And what if I don't want to?" Lucy snapped, interrupting in the brief moment Percy had stopped to take a brief before continuing.

Percy squared his shoulders and straightened to his full height, a steely look in his eye. "Then you are no longer welcome in this home."

* * *

><p><em>Review, please! I want to know what everyone thinks! I've never written a story about Lucy and there doesn't seem to be very much on this website about her, so I thought I'd write something. I always pictured Percy's children to have serious daddy  parental issues and to be incredibly rebellious. Having a sister myself, I know how often parents compare their daughters - one's good, one's bad, one's reckless, the other's not, etc. I'm hoping to convey this in the story, as well as how much the family loves each other, even if they can't stand each other sometimes. So please review! And keep reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Summary: Lucy's never been the golden child. She's rebellious, stubborn, nothing like her almost-minister father Percy wants her to be. When she gets kicked out & runs to France, can her old friend Tyler help her? Or has he wronged her too many times?_

* * *

><p>Lucy was packing before she even knew what she was doing.<p>

Her mother was crying, pleading with her not to go. Molly was sitting in stony silence on her sister's bed, her eyes moving back and forth as she followed her sister's frenzied movements, tossing clothes into a duffel next to where she sat.

Percy was still yelling. Convoluted words about "disgracing your family", "what will the Ministry say", "think how this will look" flew out of his mouth, his tirade never ceasing.

Lucy flew about the room. She couldn't listen to her father's words, she couldn't allow herself to care about her mother's tears or Molly's silence. If she did, she wouldn't leave, and then she'd have to become part of her father's plan, all over again.

She looked over at Molly. Would her sister take her in? Molly had apartment she shared with Ellie, her best friend from Hogwarts. Lucy was sure there was room on the couch for her, but would her sister let her stay on the couch when their father would be furious and feel betrayed?

As much as she hated her father's overbearing nonsense, his need for rules and order, his pompous manner, she did love him. Lucy didn't want to hurt him by making him think his other daughter had turned against him, as well.

Lucy cleaned off the top of her bureau and dumped it into the duffel bag. That was all of it. She looked up at her mother's tearstreaked face. Audrey had a hand clutched over her mouth. With her other hand, she reached for her youngest daughter and pulled her into a hug.

"Bye, Mum," Lucy mumbled, closing her eyes tightly as she clutched to her mother. This was too hard.

Audrey didn't trust herself to speak, but she squeezed her daughter tight in her arms, then let her go gently.

Molly went up and hugged her sister next. "Be careful," she muttered quietly, so only Lucy could hear. "Don't go to just anyone, alright? Let me know where you are." She stepped back to leave the path clear to Percy, and the exit.

Lucy picked up her duffel, all too aware of the silence in the room. She walked slowly up to Percy and squared her shoulders. "I know you don't approve of my life, but I'm your daughter and you'll just have to learn to accept that. Until then, I'll be gone." Lucy couldn't help herself: he was still her father, the man who had held her when she cried, made her favorite foods, spoiled her when she was younger – so she hugged him. "I love you, Daddy," escaped from her throat in a soft whisper. She hadn't called him Daddy since many years before Hogwarts.

Lucy pulled away, and with her duffel in hand, went down the stairs, out the front door, and disapparated.

Audrey ran to the window, but her daughter was already gone.

* * *

><p><em>Review please! I hope to be updating this rather frequently, FYI. Disclaimer on the whole I don't own Harry Potter thing (I think it's built in to belonging to the site, but just in case). Also, chapters will be longer (by at least four hundred words) starting next chapter.<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary: Lucy's never been the golden child. She's rebellious, stubborn, nothing like her almost-minister father Percy wants her to be. When she gets kicked out & runs to France, can her old friend Tyler help her? Or has he wronged her too many times? _

_Chapter 3_

* * *

><p>Lucy wandered into the apartment, across the white shag carpeting, and flopped down onto the blue suede couch. She reached underneath her back and untied the strings of her apron, before grabbing it and tossing it on the floor.<p>

She was exhausted. She'd been waiting tables for what felt like two years straight, though it'd only been twelve hours. Pierre had called her in for a double shift.

"How was work?" Dominique appeared at the door to her bedroom, fastening a silver hoop earring. She was all dressed up, ready for a night out with her boyfriend, Jean. Lucy felt a little bit of self-pity when she realized that she'd be lounging around in Dom's posh Parisian apartment while Dom was out getting kissed.

Lucy hadn't been kissed in awhile. She'd kind of gone underground when she'd moved in with Dominique. Dom had been, after all, the best choice. Not only was she Lucy's best friend, she had moved to France immediately after graduation. The two of them had been agonizing over not being able to see each other every day, but now that was solved.

Since birth, the two of them had been inseparable. It was Lucy and Dominique against the world. They did everything together, shared everything with each other. When they weren't with each other, it felt like a limb was missing.

Of course, Lucy hadn't accounted for the missing limb she'd have when she left her family. She hadn't talked to anyone related to her except for Dominique in the two weeks since she'd left.

"It was exhausting. Your boyfriend's uncle is a slave-driver," Lucy answered, referring to her boss, Pierre. Lucy relished these simple conversations with Dominique, even if only for the reason that they were in English. She spent most of her day speaking French, thankful that she at least could speak the language, because the French weren't exactly very polite to those who couldn't.

Dominique laughed. "Yes, yes he is. Jean absolutely _abhors _working there. He's incredibly grateful you took the job over." Dominique glanced over at Lucy from where she was standing, preening herself before the mirror on the wall. "Do you want to talk yet?" she frowned.

Lucy shook her head. She couldn't talk about her family, about why she'd shown up on Dom's doorstep without any notice. She was sure that Dom knew something about what had happened, what with the family grapevine and all, but Lucy wasn't feeling up to talking about the disappointment in her parents' eyes, or the fact that she hadn't really left, she'd been kicked out.

Dom knew how the friction between Lucy and her parents had started; she had, after all, been there through everything. So Lucy didn't exactly feel a need yet to finish that story up to the present.

"Okay," Dom nodded. She left her standard post by the mirror and sat down next to her cousin on the couch. Dominique smoothed the suede fabric nervously. She'd always had a thing for perfectly decorated apartments – probably why she had taken an interior design job right out of Hogwarts. Lucy was pretty sure Dominique wasn't an interior designer yet; more likely she was fetching everyone's coffees, but Dominique loved it anyway. It was evident that perfectly decorated apartments weren't the only things that needed to be perfectly decorated, according to Dom, when one saw Dominique's appearance: people were to be perfectly dressed and accessorized, as well.

Lucy watched as Dominique took a deep breath and tucked a piece of hair behind her ears, making her bracelets jingle. "I sent an owl to Tyler," she said. She winced and waited for Lucy's reaction.

She didn't have to wait long. Lucy bolted upright instantly. "What?" she cried.

"I had to!" Dominique defended herself. "You haven't been yourself at all and you refuse to talk to me and when you won't talk to me, history proves that the only person you'll talk to is Tyler!"

"B-but it's Tyler!" Lucy stuttered. She could barely form a coherent thought, let alone a full sentence, she was so stunned. A deep feeling of betrayal was encasing her. "I can't believe you did this!" Lucy retreated to the far side of the couch. Her face scrunched up as she got angrier. She hopped off the couch and began to pace. She could never handle sitting still when she was angry.

"Why the hell would you owl him?" Lucy snapped. "You know what happened right before graduation!"

"So you should see him anyways!" Dominique was standing now, too. Her heels gave her a good four inches on Lucy when they normally stood eye to eye.

"I can't! God, do you know how humiliating that was?" Lucy turned around and then began to pace anew. "I'd never been rejected before." Lucy laughed hysterically, maniacally. "Everyone wants to sleep with a Weasley, didn't you know? Except Tyler Hart, apparently."

"Of course I know," Dom said. She flipped her hair back angrily. "Ever stop to think that he didn't sleep with you because he cares about you?" she asked, her voice fiercely quiet.

Lucy stilled at that voice. That voice meant Dominique was absolutely serious. It didn't happen often. It was her scolding, harsh reality voice. The one that conveyed disappointment and broke through walls of disillusionment. It told people the truth.

At least, it usually did. Lucy had a hard time believing this one.

But she didn't have any chance to argue back, because the doorbell rang.

She slowly turned her head to the door, and then to Dominique. "You didn't just owl him," she stated. "You told him where I am. You told him to come here. That's him, isn't it?" She pointed at the door.

Dominique nodded. She showed no remorse. She picked her clutch up off the gleaming coffee table, applied one last coat of lipstick and opened the door. "Hey, Tyler, I was just leaving, but come on in." Tyler shuffled in and Dominique strutted out, slamming the door behind her.

It was so, so, _so_ awkward. That was all Lucy could think. She nervously attempted to casually fix her hair.

"Hey," Tyler finally said.

"Hi," Lucy muttered, her eyes cast down. She couldn't look at him. She was too embarrassed from what she'd done the last time she'd seen him. Night before graduation and she'd just drunkenly thrown herself at him. He'd always been there somehow – her sort of best friend, confidant, antagonist. But he'd always been there. A twisted friendship, but the strongest friendship she'd ever had. Including Dominique, because she and Dominique were family – they'd been thrown together. They couldn't remember not knowing each other, but Lucy hadn't met Tyler until the Hogwarts Express first year. They had _made_ friends with each other; Lucy hadn't made friends with Dominique, they'd just always been friends.

And here she was, unable to look her supposed best friend in the eye.

"So. France," said Tyler. "What's up with that?"

At this, Lucy was able to look up. After she rolled her eyes. He still looked the same. Short and messy dark hair, dark blue eyes, a scar running from his left cheekbone through his top lip, a half-cocky, half-shy grin. His hands were shoved in their pockets but Lucy could see how his fingers moved in them, in a seemingly-random pattern that she knew was Pachelbel's Canon in D. He played the piano when he was nervous or anxious, and when there wasn't a piano, his fingers danced as if there were keys under them, anyway.

So he was nervous, too.

Lucy sat back down on the couch and pulled a pillow into her arms, hugging it to her stomach so she would have something to do with her hands. Dominique would be furious when she saw the flour from Lucy's work clothes on her expensive pillows. The furniture in the apartment sometimes made Lucy feel like she was living in a museum.

Lucy moved the pillow a little and saw bits of flour sticking to the fabric. She was instantly aware of how her messy bun and grimy clothes affected her appearance - as in, no way was there any 'come hither' there. Attempting to fix her hair when Tyler had first walked in had probably only made it worse.

Tyler sat down on the couch, following Lucy's lead, in the spot Dominique had vacated. He looked at her patiently, obviously waiting for her to answer.

Lucy sighed. "France 'cause Dominique is here. I couldn't exactly go anywhere else."

"So you not only skip town, you skip country. And why couldn't you go anywhere? Any particular reason you had to leave your parents' house in the first place?"

It was weird to hear her childhood home referred to as her parents' house. Up until just then, Lucy had always assumed she'd return there one day. It was only beginning to hit her that her father may never want to see her again.

Lucy bit her lip. She wasn't going to cry. Especially not in front of Tyler. Her pride couldn't take it.

"Hey," Tyler said, grabbing her hand. He knew that look, knew what was about to happen when Lucy bit her lip. "Whatever happened, it's okay."

"No, it's not," Lucy shook her head, refusing to acknowledge the shake in her voice. "My dad kicked me out," she whispered. "I didn't get the grades suitable of the almost-Minister's daughter," she imitated Percy's pompous voice. "Apparently, I lack ambition, integrity, honesty, foresight, and common sense." Tyler tactfully ignored her voice crack. "I also dress scandalously." Tears were beginning to pool in her eyes. "He wanted me to redo seventh year, either at Hogwarts or by tutor to get better NEWT grades. He said if I didn't, I wouldn't be welcome at home anymore."

"And you refused to do it, so you had to leave," Tyler concluded.

Lucy nodded.

Tyler reached to hug her, but Lucy jumped away from him. Her back hit the couch's armrest. The hurt look in his eyes caused a small pain in Lucy's chest.

He retracted his arms and chuckled mirthlessly to himself. "You don't trust me anymore. Talk to me, sure, familiarity and all, but you won't even let me hug you." He stared at her and narrowed his eyes shrewdly. "I'm not going to apologize for not taking advantage of you, Luce."

"Hah! Not taking advantage of me, is that what you think you did?" she burst out. "How about destroyed my pride, hurt my ego, embarrassed and humiliated me, made me think even my best friend didn't want me? Huh?"

Lucy got up off the couch and strode into the kitchen, bustling around in the cupboards to find something to cook or bake. She had to do something, she couldn't sit idly and even though she was absolutely nothing like her parents, they'd so instilled politeness in her that she couldn't leave the apartment with a guest there, even an unwanted guest. Besides, she couldn't look at him after embarrassing herself further with that outburst. Merlin, he must be making fun of her right now.

Unfortunately, Tyler followed her into the kitchen, pulling out the flour and sugar. Lucy raised her eyebrows at him. "Chocolate chip cookies, yeah?" He smirked. "Can't imagine you've changed so much in a few months that you'd be making something else."

Lucy chose to ignore him and continued to bake. She turned the radio on with a flick of her wand, not caring what station it turned to. They baked without speaking, dancing around each other in Dominique's tiny, updated kitchen until the cookies were ready and Lucy reached for a steaming chocolate chip cookie, burning her tongue on the chocolate when she took a bite.

Lucy slid a couple onto a plate and placed them on the little kitchen table by the window, taking the seat closest to the fridge. Tyler sat down across from her. He plopped a cookie in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully.

"I didn't mean to humiliate you," he said. "It doesn't matter that you wanted to sleep with me, you were drunk. I wasn't about to take advantage of you. Not to mention the fact that I wasn't just going to be another guy in a long line. You're one of my best friends and I wasn't going to compromise our friendship for what would be just a meaningless lay to you."

"Whatever," Lucy sighed and leaned back in her seat, the perfect picture of boredom etched across her face. Inside, she was barely keeping it together. What the hell did he mean? The way he was talking, he wanted anything between them to mean more than just meaningless comfort or a good time. But that wasn't possible, was it? Or did he just say it like that because he was a good guy with morals? It didn't have anything to do with her, it was just the way he was.

"But we're not going to talk about that now," Tyler said pleasantly. "We're going to discuss why your parents are so unhappy with your grades when you aced every test we took over the year." He narrowed his eyes. "Without studying. Seems to me you'd ace your NEWTs, too."

Lucy nearly snarled at him. "If you think you can just jump back into my life after ignoring me for two months-"

"-because you tried to contact me so determinedly?" Tyler scoffed. "What I don't understand, is how you could possibly have failed any of your classes, when you were acing all of them. Sure, you didn't study at all for NEWTs, but you knew all of the material backwards. Not studying should've earned you at least an Exceeds Expectations in every NEWT."

"Does it really matter?" Lucy demanded.

"Yes, it does," Tyler growled. "You threw your future away just to spite your parents! Was it really worth it? Was it?"

"You don't know the first thing about my family," Lucy snarled. "Don't presume to know what I did or why I did it."

"Dear Merlin, you even talk intelligently! How could you possibly fail over half your NEWTs?"

Lucy's head snapped up. "How do you know how many NEWTs I got?" Her mind was racing. She hadn't told Dom, so Dom couldn't have written about it to Tyler. There was no way he could know, unless...

Tyler gulped. His resolve seemed to flutter for a moment, before becoming like steel again. "I stopped by your house on my way over. Your father told me you only got four NEWTs. One Exceeds Expectations, Lucy, really? Every single one of them could've been an Outstanding had you even studied a little bit."

"You stopped at my house? What gave you the right to do that?"

"Being worried about you!"

"Maybe you could've shown how _worried_ you were by talking to _me_ and not the people who kicked me out."

"Molly didn't exactly seem like she kicked you out."

"Perfect little Molly?" Lucy rolled her eyes. "Didn't you hear? She's _reformed_."

"Neither did your mother."

"Like Mum could ever stand up to Dad."

"Sometimes I think you just want to have problems, and you just create them."

Lucy's jaw dropped. So here it was. This was what he really thought of her. No wonder he hadn't wanted to sleep with her. "Get out." Politeness be damned, she was not going to sit her a moment longer with this jackass. "Get out!" she cried again when he didn't budge.

"No."

Lucy reached for her wand. "You don't get to come in here and talk to me like that. Get the hell out, or I'll make you get out." She brandished her wand at him.

Tyler slowly stood up, hands raised. "Fine, Luce. Have it your way. Wallow in your misery. But you should know that I did try to help you."

Lucy nearly cackled. "Oh sure, coming in here and criticizing me, that's really helping. And how the hell would you know anything about family problems? You've got two perfect parents, the white picket fence, 1.6 siblings."

Tyler shook his head. His eyes were riddled with disappointment. Lucy cringed and turned her back. She couldn't look at that.

"I'll stop by on Sunday."

Lucy heard the door open and then shut: Tyler was gone.

* * *

><p><em>Review please!<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. I got really sick for awhile and had to do tons of make-up stuff afterwards. I'll try to update more often, but it probably won't happen til mid-June - sorry! This chapter's short, but it sets the story up for a few more chapters - sorta. Well, I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Tyler came back that Sunday, and was tossed out on his ass three hours later when he and Lucy got into a fight again.<p>

Dominique came home to find Lucy sobbing in the bathtub. She sent a letter to Tyler, telling him not to come back for awhile.

He didn't, for another year.

Lucy hadn't seen her family in all that time. She didn't go to Christmas at the Burrow, she didn't go to any Sunday lunches at the Burrow, didn't see any family besides Dominique.

Dominique reported back about the rest of the family, telling her how they were all doing. Molly had started going out again, had decidedly unreformed.

Lucy didn't know what to think about that. She wasn't sure she wanted to think about it at all. It hurt to think of her big sister. Once upon a time Lucy had thought Molly was her best friend, her confidant, the one she took her troubles to and asked advice. But Lucy hadn't seen her in a year and when she had last seen her, best-friend Molly was the furthest thing from reality.

Lucy spent Christmas in Notre Dame Cathedral, wandering about the city and watching the happy families playing in the gardens.

Dominique said Nana Weasley had jumped on her the moment she'd arrived for Christmas and Easter dinner, asking all sorts of questions about whether or not she knew where Lucy was. But Dom didn't say anything about Percy or Audrey or Molly asking about her. Lucy just assumed they hadn't. She'd wondered if Nana had made her a sweater that year.

Dom said that everyone looked a little different. Percy had more lines across his forehead, a bit more gray in his hair. Audrey had gained a few wrinkles, as well. Molly had begun wearing low-cut shirts and low-slung jeans, again.

But apparently, the real mystery was Rose. Dom said Rose hadn't hugged a single person at Christmas, or Easter. She didn't even let Albus or Scorpius Malfoy hug her. And the entire family knew Malfoy was in love with her; Lucy had always thought Rose was in love with him, too, she just didn't know it yet.

Lucy was missing a lot. She knew it. But she didn't know how to fix it. If she let anyone know where she was, then her parents would know. What if they came?

Or worse, what if they didn't? What if they knew where she was and didn't care? What if they really didn't ever want her back, want to see her again?

Lucy shook her head. She wasn't going to think about that. She had to work.

Lucy got home to an empty apartment. Two letters were flopped facedown on the kitchen counter, both addressed to her.

She picked up the first – Dominique's handwriting. "Lucy, I'm at Jean's tonight. Might stay for the weekend. See you!"

Lucy set that back down and went to the second. Her heart very nearly stopped beating when she saw the straight scrawl – Tyler's.

_Lucy,_

_ I remember in third year when you had decided to learn mermish. You sat by the lake for hours and hours, days turned into months and you just listened to the mermaids, determined to unlock their hisses and high pitched noises. You did, remember? Well, now I'm just as determined to fix you. I know you don't think you need fixing, but then at least let me help. I'm coming by to visit._

_ See you soon, Lucy,_

_ Tyler_

The only thing that immediately crossed Lucy's mind after reading Tyler's letting was: uh-fucking-oh. And then she burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>


End file.
